Where True Love Defeats all Ebil
by lolImsuchadorklol
Summary: Hikari Rina is a beutiful, talented gril who hapens to be the smartest studentin japan! He rfriend who hasa crush on her, Ratio Yagami finds a death note and becpmes evil! But thwn she faklls in love with L! LxOC onsided RaitoxOC


A/N: Hi

A/N: Hi! This is my first fic evar and it is gunna be awsom!!111 And plsea review OR ELE I wont update! So HA! XD

Rina woke up one morning to see the sun shining brightly threw her plae pink curtains, she yawned and stretched, already pored with the new day. Rina was the smatedst student in Japan ever and had the highest scoress even though she actualu didn't studfy that hard. She alredyy knoew where her future is gonna be, in the NPA(A/N Like the Japanese FBI) like both her paretnts and she was very bored with her life. But anyways, she got up out of her futon and combed through her long brown culrs that caskaded like a chocolatye waterfall to her mid back. They were rich and mahogany colored and very soft. Her eyes were a briliant violent violet wich suggested to her feirce and definant nature anf stucff, They were like purple gems(A/N:I don't know any names of purple gems lolz -sweatdrop- XDXD) that shined in the beautiful sunlight. She had skin that was like, really pale and big boobs na d curvy hips and really long leggs. But she hated her beauty cuz soethimes that was all people like all the guys in her class saw, and not her amazing smarts adn the kindness of her heart. Anyways seh was r3eal beauticul nae smart and she ould play the piano real well too! But unfortunatle she dinet have an friends enyen though she was so pretty an stuff. They were all jealous of her good looks and all the guys that liked her.

So anyways, Rina put on her cute school unifore that totes flattered her bodty and went downstairs, "Ohayo!(A/N: That means good morning japans, I leanred kjapanes from watching so much anime lololz)" she said. Both her tou-san(A?N: Dad in Japanese in case you didn't know) an kaa-san(A/N:mom in japanese) glared at her because they hated her cuz they had mental problems. She held back a couple tears from their cold gazes and waved as she skipped out the hoes and out into he street. All the girls who were also going to school glared at her as she past and made rude cometns and stuff to her face. The boys all ogled pervertedly at her perfect body. Everyday was like this and she was so very bored and wished it oudl we over soon. When she got to s school she sat at her usual destk in from of the teacher since she was a smart student and always payed attenticion and other stufents were coming in. One was named Yagami Raito and he had ahd a huge crush on her since they grew up together as nest door neightbors. To match op with her intellergence he studies real hard and ecame Japan's 2nd best student everf.

"Ohayo(A/N: Good morning in jaopanise in case you forgot XD) Rina-chan! How are you?" he asked. Rina felt real bad for him since she didn't feel the same way, but he was really handsome and everything but she just could nt feel that way about him, he wasn't as smart as her dream guy ways.

"I'm good, Raito-kun, how are you/" she asked politely cuz hse was real polite and everything cuz hs ewas nice.

He blushed mangenta and looked away huriedly, "Thank you Rian-chan! Your so good to me!" he said and I fet a little awkward. So then the teahce came in and made everyone tak out teir boks and stuff and he started teaching math.

"Hikari-chan(A/N: Her family name is Hikari which means light lololz), will you come up to the boared, please and do this problem correctly?"

"Hai!(A/N: Yes or sure or whateder in japanese) Sohma-senseir!(A/N; Lolz Sohma like from fruits basket, yeha love that anime lolz and sensei means teahcer)" and she skiepped up to theboared happily and with the piece of chale wrote the answer to the problem. The sensei(A/N: teacher in Japanese jst in cas e you forgnot) corngratualted her cuz no one else could do it, the nt he bell rang tand it was time for PE.

Rina was glad cuz she's real good at PE and is the most sporty or her class mants. She changed quicly in case there were andy perverts or lesbos watching int he locker room and ran out to eht feilf where the gym sensei told her to run aruougn the track so she did. Really fast and te other girls were whining and complaining alnd falling behind real fast as she sped past them all leisurly.

Then it was englishe time, and Rina was glad since she's really good at English too and sat next to Raito. As the englishe teacher droaned on and on, she looked past Rqaito and saw a notebook falleing down, she gasped but Riato didn't notice cuz he was too busy staring at her. She went outsife for the notebook and Raito falled her, "Omg is says Deaht Note!" she excalaimed, violet eyes wide in wonder.

"What does it do?" Raito asked excitedly.

She opened the notebook and read." The person whose name is reitten in teh notebook shall die!? OMG! This things evil!"

But then Raito said, "No, Im gona use it kill criminals and be god of the new worlds!"

Rian gasped, "Oh no!" she thought Raito's gonna become evil!!\

A?N: So tat wuz they first chapted I bet you like dit! Want me to update soo? REVIEW! NO FLAMERS CUZ I HATER FLAMEZZZ! SO REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT UPDAYTE! LAWLZ…


End file.
